Kuchiki's Lecture
by Bella Haze
Summary: ¿Por qué Byakuya y Rukia hacen una buena pareja? Ellos mismos nos lo explican... [one-shot]


**Prompt:** #16 – _Fastidiar_ (tabla **30vicios** )

 **Extensión:** 1.768 palabras

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Advertencias:** formato diálogo.

 **N/A:** Otro one-shot que nace de los words que tengo desparramados en mi celular. Asumo que la causa de estos escritos medios desencajados es que el wi-fi no llega hasta mi habitación y a la noche, cuando no puedo dormir, escribo boludeces xD Hoy lo releí de casualidad y me pareció que no estaba tan mal, así que le di unos retoques para subirlo.

Byakuya y Rukia tratando de explicar por qué deberían haber sido canon. Que lo disfruten :)

( _Ofuro_ : bañera japonesa de madera.)

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Kuchiki's Lecure**

 **.**

–Qué absurdo.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–Me pregunto por qué insisten tanto. Parece que no han captado las indirectas.

–No está en nuestro poder el comprender las razones de la sesgada interpretación de los lectores, Rukia.

–Pero, Byakuya, ¿cómo es que ellos no han captado el sentido verdadero de nuestra historia?

–No se sabe. Quizás han soslayado el hecho de que para entender un asunto, se necesita observarlo desde lejos para poder escudriñar todas las perspectivas posibles.

–Debe ser eso. Se han centrado en unas pocas cosas y han descartado otras. Sin embargo, me temo que no hayan captado ni siquiera una idea de lo que Kubo-sensei quiso decir. Byakuya, ¿por qué no se los explicamos?

–Como desees.

–Muy bien. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar…?

–Sería conveniente empezar por el principio.

–¡Eso es! El día que fui adoptada en la familia Kuchiki. Byakuya, ¿por qué me adoptaste como tu hermana menor?

–En orden de cumplir la promesa hecha a mi esposa fallecida Hisana, ingresé a Rukia en la familia Kuchiki bajo el estatus de hermana menor. Eso debería estar claro.

–Así es. Kuchiki Byakuya ha sido un hombre de espíritu noble que arriesgó la posición del clan Kuchiki para probar su honradez hacia sus seres queridos, léase Hisana nee-sama, léase Kuchiki Rukia.

–Han sido cuarenta años de convivencia distante con la hermana menor de la que una vez amé. También debería ser un hecho sobreentendido que mi incapacidad de mirar a Rukia a los ojos en el pasado se deba a que su rostro me recordaba inevitablemente al de Hisana.

–Byakuya…

–Sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los años esa confusión desapareció. Por más que uno albergue en su memoria los recuerdos de un familiar fallecido, el sentimiento se vuelve tenue con el transcurrir del tiempo. Aún más cuando aparece otra persona que de alguna manera es capaz de llenar ese vacío que produce la muerte de aquel a quien se amó.

–Oh…

–Es difícil describir esta clase de sentimientos. Por lo tanto, asumo que lo que a la audiencia le interesa saber es la idea general: no, no estoy proyectando las frustraciones por mi esposa fallecida en Rukia ni siento algún tipo de atracción enferma hacia la que rememora a grandes rasgos la apariencia de Hisana. Estoy más allá de una conjetura tan simple. Una persona debería ser capaz de saber distinguir adecuadamente sus sentimientos.

–¡Byakuya, qué palabras sabias!

–Dicho esto, mi explicación en este tópico se resume en lo siguiente: la razón por la que he sido incapaz de mirar a Rukia durante tantos años después de haberla ingresado en la familia Kuchiki, se debe a que ella misma fue capaz de despertar fuertes sentimientos en mí, poseyendo el tipo de belleza delicada que me atrae y habiendo eclipsado completamente el recuerdo de su hermana mayor, y teniendo en cuenta lo incorrecto que una situación de tal calibre se apreciaba en mis principios. Piénsenlo: ¿por qué habría exhibido un acceso inesperado de celos cuando fui en busca de Rukia al mundo mortal y la vi defendiendo obstinadamente al mocoso Kurosaki, quien tiene un parecido considerable con Shiba Kaien? No hay necesidad de profundizar en el asunto.

–Además, en aquel tiempo cuando fui sentenciada a muerte por la sociedad de almas, Byakuya estuvo todo el tiempo merodeando en los alrededores de la torre del arrepentimiento en la que fui confinada. Pareciera que él, aunque demostraba ser frío, se mantenía cerca de mí. ¿No es así, Byakuya?

–Así es. Sin mencionar que estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que pusiera sus manos sobre tu cuerpo intentando protegerte y cargarte de una manera heroica. Lo siento, pero esa es mi línea.

–Ah, ¡Byakuya!

–Prosigamos, Rukia.

–S-Sí. Luego de la traición de Aizen a la sociedad de almas, Byakuya nii-sama se disculpó conmigo y me confesó las razones detrás de mi adopción. Entonces descubrí que la dama Kuchiki quien había fallecido hace más de cuarenta años, Hisana-sama, era mi hermana mayor. Fue un golpe duro cuando escuché esas palabras que Byakuya me había dicho, de hecho, ha sido un tiempo considerable de asimilar esos sentimientos que tuve al descubrir la verdad. Ya que Byakuya había sido indiferente conmigo y conociendo que mi apariencia física era increíblemente similar a la de Hisana nee-sama, lógicamente me sentí perturbada y confrontada por mis propios sentimientos. B-Bueno, no es como si viviendo con el hombre más elegante, poderoso y prestigioso de la sociedad de almas durante tantos años no hubiera producido ningún efecto en mí... Aunque Kuchiki Rukia es una chica responsable y comprometida con las tareas del Gotei 13, también tiene las inquietudes sentimentales que son propias de la edad.

"Conforme avanzó el tiempo, se me fue revelando que Byakuya siempre se había preocupado por mí y velado hasta por los más pequeños detalles que me involucraran. Eso incrementó aún más los sentimientos difíciles que yo tenía por el hermano que me adoptó, pues… no puedes esperar que Kuchiki Byakuya ordene todos los días un menú especial para ti, que te sorprenda con detalles que ni tú misma habías pensado, ¡que te regale el set completo de Chappy y no sentir nada al respecto! E-Es sólo que… indudablemente no tuve remedio. Kuchiki Byakuya se mostró muy amable y atento conmigo, sumándole a eso la nobleza de su corazón.

–Gracias, Rukia. Sigamos con los hechos centrales.

–S-Sí. Entonces, la gente se preguntará: "¿por qué habríamos de emparejar a quienes aparentemente son hermanos?, ¡es grosero!". Tengo una sola respuesta para esas personas: si no eres capaz de comprender que Kuchiki Byakuya y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre y que nunca hemos tenido un lazo propiamente de hermanos, entonces no deberías seguir leyendo esta nota. Kuchiki Byakuya y yo somos familiares políticos y no hay ningún asunto con ello, después de todo es algo común en la sociedad de almas que dos miembros de una misma casta se relacionen sentimentalmente, ya que generalmente las familias se conforman por almas que no están emparentadas en un principio.

–Además, después de haber cuidado de Rukia por tantos años y de haberla salvado tantas veces de una muerte segura, tengo todos los derechos de tenerla loca por mí. Mediten ese punto.

–¡N-No sólo eso! Byakuya fue la primera persona en presenciar mi bankai y darme las palabras de apoyo que yo necesitaba para vencer al enemigo. Ese día él tocó mi mano sin importarle que el hielo de mi zanpakuto lo lastimara y me ayudó a subir gradualmente la temperatura de mi cuerpo que en ese entonces estaba congelado (n-no en ese sentido…, al menos en este caso…); su mirada cálida y sus palabras de aliento hicieron que terminara de derretirme por él (bueno, esto sí puede considerarse de manera literal…), ya que por fin el hombre a quien siempre admiré y a quien siempre procuré demostrarle mi gratitud por medio de la mejora de mis poderes, estaba allí reconociendo mi fuerza. Cada vez que recuerdo ese día, mi pecho se inunda de emoción…

–También el mío.

–¿D-De verdad?

–Por supuesto. Además de liberar tu espléndido bankai acabaste con el Quincy, As Nödt, quien anteriormente me había derrotado. Has comprobado tu valor en la batalla, Rukia.

–¡Byakuya!

–Naturalmente, esta clase de sentimientos pueden ser interpretados de manera ambigua. La responsabilidad de esta trampa recae sobre Kubo Taito, quien ha demostrado ser hábil en el peculiar recurso del doble sentido. Aun así, los lectores debieron de haber sido capaces de interceptar aunque sea una simple alusión. De cualquier forma, nada es tan literal. Por mencionar un simple ejemplo, no era mi intención dar a entender que Rukia fuese mi orgullo cuando acabé con aquel Espada en Hueco Mundo; después de haber escuchado que el Espada reclamara la cabeza y el cuerpo de Rukia bajo su dominio, evidentemente no tuve más remedio que liberar mi bankai y acabar con él. Eso también debería haber sido evidente, conociéndose mi orgullo.

–Bueno… dado que en esa ocasión yo me encontraba inconsciente, no soy capaz de recordar esos eventos. Pero, recuerdo que cuando recuperé la consciencia y vi a Byakuya frente a mí fue un _shock_. Me conmovió en lo más profundo de mi ser saber que Byakuya me había salvado de ser atravesada por el Espada.

–No uses esa palabra.

–Cierto. Con todo… Después de la batalla del invierno nuestra relación mejoró. Byakuya es una persona muy dulce y agradable, aunque creo que ese costado de él es inaccesible para el público.

–Mis sentimientos por Rukia se consolidaron cuando estuve al borde de la muerte, después de haber sufrido el _Miedo_ infundado por As Nödt. Cuando desperté del coma en aquellas aguas termales del reioukyuu, entendí que ella lo es todo para mí y que no podía permitirme perderla.

–Byakuya…

–La razón por la que nuestro emparejamiento fue descartado sólo la conoce Kubo Taito. Asumo que él es el culpable de nuestra actual situación en el canon de la historia.

–Ese Kubo-sensei…

–Ahora, Rukia. Expliquemos a la audiencia por qué deberíamos estar juntos.

–S-Sí. Bueno… dicen que nos vemos bien como pareja.

–Es cierto.

–También dicen que nos parecemos.

–Es lógico. Los nobles se atraen. Aunque Rukia haya crecido en los suburbios del rukongai, posee un aura digna de nobleza que parece serle intrínseca. Sólo mírenla: ella es una Kuchiki. Me siento orgulloso de ella.

–Pero, no sólo nos parecemos en ese aspecto, también dicen que nos parecemos físicamente.

–Ya veo. No es descabellado. Después de todo, la psicología ha elaborado teorías que proponen la atracción entre identidades biológicas similares.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Esa es la información que ha presentado el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo.

–Ahora que lo pienso… es cierto. A decir verdad, siempre he preferido el pelo oscuro.

–¿Mmm?

–Ah, el pelo oscuro en las mujeres, por supuesto. Jamás podría teñirme. En el mundo mortal las mujeres acostumbran teñirse el pelo.

–Rukia, no necesitas cambiar tu apariencia. Recuerda que Kubo Taito te diseñó en base al ideal de belleza japonesa de las épocas antiguas, y es el que prefiero.

–Oh… es verdad. Byakuya, ¿qué más deberíamos decirle a la gente?

–Tiren el epílogo del manga y la novela de Renji y Rukia a la basura. Eso es todo.

–Eso suena muy dramático… Pero, en cualquier caso yo también estoy enojada con Kubo-sensei por haberme alejado de Byakuya al final del manga. Después de todo el desarrollo que ha tenido nuestro vínculo y al final me pone con el sonso de Renji. Ah, ni modo. Byakuya siempre ha sido el hombre ideal para mí.

–Vámonos, Rukia. He ordenado que nos preparen el ofuro con las sales aromáticas que a ti te gustan.

–¡Sí!

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
